Papa
by Pearl3
Summary: PostCell :: Ever wonder why Trunks is the only demiSaiyajin to constantly call Vegeta such a cute name like Papa? Well, here's how it all started...


Papa

By: Pearl

May 20, 2006

**A/n: after watching movie 13, I realized that Trunks is the only one who repeatedly calls his dad "Papa" (Japanese versions only). So I decided to do this lil one shot based on how Vegeta let Trunks address him by such an endearing title. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's the staring contest of the century, I swear. There are very few times I can coax my husband into this room, filled with cute, stuffed animals, pastel-y boy colors, and baby powder. It's not to say that he never ventures in to this room. Rather, that's what he'd like me to think. I find that on some nights, he is a few minutes late, coming in from the recent training regimen that had once again wiggled its way into his life. It's now that I know where those few minutes are spent.

Leaning against the door, I can't help but wonder at the change in this man before me. His first trek to Earth had cost us many lives. He had scared the socks off of me on Namek (even though I thought he was drop-dead HOT). And he even threatened to kill me on constant occasions, in my own home! But over those three years, he's mellowed somewhat. Oh, that's not to say he doesn't get pissy from time to time. He's like a four-year-old really; take away his toy, and the hissy fit begins.

I think the biggest change of all came with the death of the future version of our son…Mirai Trunks. From what I was told, Vegeta went ballistic. He never really told me what happened (according to him it was none of my "blasted business"), but Gohan enlightened me a bit. So I understand. This Prince that I have married finally understands the meaning of "family". Perhaps this is even better than him ever telling me he loves me. As long as he loves our little Trunks, well, then I know he loves me as well.

My eyes blink up as I hear Trunks begin to fuss. No doubt he's tired of staring at his father, hoping to win. Even at almost one, Trunks understands his father. I'm not sure how exactly, but he does.

Vegeta hmphed and picked up our chubby boy. He really is growing up fast! It seems like only yesterday that he was a little newborn, with a tuft of hair and a furry tail.

All unhappy sounds immediately ceased from Trunks. No matter who Vegeta holds, they can't help but feel safe in his arms.

"He's getting pretty heavy," Vegeta murmured, turning to me with Trunks planted safely on his hip. I shrugged, relieved that for once, I don't have to carry the already very Saiya-jin spawn we had created. Walking towards my two boys, I snickered. "Well, Trunksie can't help it! He has his father's appetite for sure!"

Vegeta made a disgusted face, giving me one of the darkest glares ever. Ok, so it wasn't _the_ darkest ever, but it was pretty close. "Don't call him…that….that _name_. It's bad enough that it isn't even Saiya-jin. Don't humanize it more!" I laughed, patting the arm that didn't support Trunks.

"Sorry, a mother can't help but baby her little _baby_."

"Feh, when I was his age, I was already trying to fly."

I blinked at this. "Be serious Vegeta. Most kids don't start walking till they're about one." He huffed, bouncing Trunks once on the supporting arm to keep him from slipping down to the floor. "I could fly before I could walk. I would hope that the brat could at least talk."

Grrr, I just hate it when he calls Trunks brat! How awful! "Look 'Geta, remember that he his half human—"

"I'm actually trying to forget that…" Har har. Funny man. My glare deepened. "He is half human. But he is also _my_ son. Mum said that when I was about his age I could say quite a few words. And Trunks does try from time to time. AND," I immediately threw in, watching as his mouth clenched shut in defeat. "And, he does walk!"

"Gah, I know he can walk Onna! The point is that he should be doing advanced things. With our genes running through his fat little body, he should be wreaking havoc like I did!"

Trunks offered a little burp, followed by a groggy yawn. It is getting pretty late…

"Look Hun, I don't want to stand here and argue all night with you about this. Put the baby to bed. I'll be in our room."

Feh, men! As I walked away, I could feel ol' Veg-head sneering at me. Now I remember why he hardly comes to the baby's room….stupid bastard!

* * *

Vegeta glared at his mate's retreating back. Nights like these were never easy on the far-from-normal family. His eyes shifted back to the sleepy child that held on tightly to his training shirt. It was quite hard to believe that the chubby, whinny, spoiled little brat he held would one day be the young man that had ventured into the past to save them all.

No.

Shaking his head, Vegeta easily placed Trunks back into his crib. The Prince knew there was no possible way that the baby and Mirai Trunks would one day be the same person. Mirai had lived a totally different life. He had hidden himself, lost nearly everything, all to save a planet that was nearly dead anyway. Chibi Trunks would never know that suffering. He would get to live in the blissful innocence of training, schooling, everything. No dark pile of junk would take his father.

The soft sigh startled the Prince. He looked down to the very sleepy eyes of his son. "No, you won't be exactly like him, will you?" Big blue eyes blinked up at him. Vegeta took the soft, blue covers and allowed them to softly float down on top of Trunks, who, despite his yawns, giggled softly.

Vegeta only offered a small smirk. "So brat, I suppose the woman has been teaching you how to call me those disgusting Earth-nicknames, eh?"

Another blue-eyed blink.

"Had we been on our planet, you would address me as 'Sir', or 'Highness'. But I guess that under these circumstances, we can bend the rules a bit. You may address me as 'Father', but nothing more."

Trunks only stared at his father in confusion. Another small burp escaped his mouth as he sat up to examine the older man. Vegeta blinked, watching as the tiny tot used the crib railing to stand up on the comfy mattress. He stretched his thick arms out, silently willing the Prince to pick him up.

"Oh no you don't. You're going to stay there." The youngster's face scrunched up in anger as he beat his tiny fists down on his father's crossed arms (he was, after all, tired from training, and therefore leaning on the crib). Tiny, ineligible words and noises flowed from the angered chibi.

Vegeta blinked again. Perhaps the child _knew_ what he wanted to say in that little skull of his, but he had not had the pushing he needed to get the words out. Blast that woman for talking to him as though she had lost all sense!

"Look kid, let's make a deal." The noises stopped, but he steadied the pace of the hits to one every few seconds. "If you say one intelligible word, I'll take you with me and we can all bother the piss outta mother." He smirked. Surely the woman would just LOVE having their child sleep with them.

"Come on, just one word!"

Baby Trunks tilted his head to the side and stared at the picture of his parents. The frame rested on the nightstand, next to the crib. Little wheels started turning in his head as his mother's "first word lessons" echoed back into his head. He eyes slid from the picture, to his father, to the picture, and finally back to his father. Opening his little mouth, he inhaled, readying himself to try things the woman had long since given up on.

Vegeta braced himself. Could it be possible that the little ball of fluff could actually understand the request? Would he be the one to release another Briefs-Ouji mouth into the universe? Hell, was this even a good idea? The flame-haired man held his breath, not wanting to really pass by this opportunity to hear something the Onna had based her entire month around.

The baby leaned forward and poked a tiny little finger to Vegeta's chest, right over his heart. And sneezed.

A…sneeze.

The Prince's eye twitched. He watched wearily as Trunks once again readied his assault of words. Or rather, attempted assault.

"Daa……peh…deh…dah….pa...pa." Trunks smiled up at his father, showing the teeth that were in, and likely to be coming in.

"Gah, no! Not 'papa'. Father! Say father!" By now he could feel his mate's rather startled ki behind him again. Just great, now he had an audience.

"Err, Vegeta? Why are you still up?"

Vegeta whirled partially towards her and aimed an accusing finger at his son. "He started it, and now he's going to finish!" Bulma laughed lightly, leaning against her husband's side as they both looked on. Trunks resumed his previous position, poking his father again.

"You've got to understand, dear, that anything beginning with the 'f' sound is pretty hard for a baby to say. I'm sure he'll be saying 'father' in no time at all."

The baby repeated "Papa" over and over again, giggling as he was praised by his mother. The Prince merely slapped his forehead, wondering what evil he had committed this time that would cause him to be degraded so. Bulma rushed over to the baby stand, taking out his little scrap book. Vegeta followed, with Trunks once again on his hip.

The title of the page read "Baby's First Word". Bulma took note of the time, and recorded the date as well. "After all this time, Trunks finally said his first word: Papa."

"Well," Bulma stated as she placed the book back in its drawer. "I do believe that it's time for bed!" She happily walked out, then stopped in the hall mid-stride as her husband followed, still holding the baby.

"Anno…I told him that if he said one word then he could sleep with us."

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. "I thought we both agreed that Trunks would sleep in his crib from now on unless he was sick. And might I also bring into light that I wasn't the one who created this rule."

Vegeta growled, using both arms to support the baby. "I told him he could so he will! I gave my word Onna…" The scientist looked at the overly-cute sight before her. She wanted to cave in to the pressure, she really did, but it wouldn't be fair.

"And I know you're disagreeing to this only because you are jealous!"

Bulma sputtered, her eye picking the perfect moment to twitch. "ME? Jealous of what?"

"That he said 'Papa' before he said 'Mama'." Vegeta began to grind his teeth. The ridiculousness of what he had just said hit him full force, but he wasn't about to back down now!

A small laugh echoed through the hall as his mate grabbed his elbow. "Alright dear, you win. Let's go to bed boys."

Vegeta smirked triumphantly as they entered the master bedroom. All three easily settled in to the comforts of navy blue sheets.

"Goodnight Trunks," Bulma whispered as Vegeta set the now sleeping child between them. A small smile was shared between the two as their eyes fluttered shut.

"Goodnight Papa!"

Vegeta let out a small chuckle as he tucked them in. "G'night _Mama_."

"_Papa…Mama…_" whispered the baby as they all drifted to sleep.

* * *

**_owari_**

* * *

**A/N: hehe! Well, I thought it would be nice to do that, seems how I was thinking about it waaay early this morning as I stayed up to watch Movie 13. Hasn't anybody else noticed that Chibi Trunks always calls Vegeta "Papa"? Ah well, hope y'all enjoyed. I'm trying to update my other fics, I promise! Watch out for them before the week ends!**

**Ja Ne: Pearl**


End file.
